Our First Time
by JennyOfBones
Summary: Very short one-shot. Inspired by a song of the same title.


_A/N: This story was inspired by a song from my country, which I've known for years but hadn't listened to for a long time. I happened to listen to it again a few weeks ago and, since then, I couldn't get out of my head what a perfect song it was for B&B and their first night. So here it is: the story I just had to get out of my system. I've translated the lyrics of the song as best as I could…_

_As I'm holding you in my arms_

_And you've lain against the seats_

_"My God", I say, "our first night,_

_let it last for a thousand years"._

_Over your soft body_

_I drink honey-like drops_

_Come, let's fly high together_

_Always in love, in the years [to come]._

_Touch me, make me dizzy,_

_take me up high [with you]_

_Kiss me, wrap me_

_in your warm arms_

_And let's say it, let's vow, _

_every night_

_For as long as we live, we'll relive,_

_our first time._

_As we let ourselves relax_

_in sleep now, on this bed_

_"My God", I say, "let us be well,_

_always in love, in the years [to come]"._

_You're exhausted, but I'm here_

_Lie against my body and sleep_

_Wherever this takes us, I'll love you_

_My life has become yours._

_{ Touch me, make me dizzy,_

_take me up high [with you]_

_Kiss me, wrap me_

_in your warm arms_

_And let's say it, let's vow, _

_every night_

_For as long as we live, we'll relive,_

_our first time. } (x2)_

'-'

He woke up with a start. He could hear the fainting sound of a siren and he assumed that might have been the trigger. He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand: 7:34. With a sigh, he decided it would be futile to attempt to fall asleep again. They would have to get up in a few minutes anyway.

_They_… He glanced next to him on the bed, where his partner was still sleeping peacefully. She was sleeping on her side, facing him. She was close to him but not actually touching him at all, her arms semi-crossed tightly in front of her chest with her fists close to her chin, her shoulders curved. It occurred to him that it probably meant she was feeling a bit cold and he inched closer to her, tugging at the sheets so that they were covering her better. After a second, he decided to add his upper arm to that.

She let out a sigh in her sleep and shifted imperceptibly towards him. It made his heart swell, and his exhaled breath was a bit shakier than normal.

He went over the events of the previous night in his head, trying to understand when he had become so lucky and what he might have done to deserve it. He glanced upwards and let out a silent "Thanks".

He wished with all his heart that he could make these few moments they had left expand and multiply, that they could stay like that for a thousand years. But there was a killer to be caught out there, and he knew that until that was resolved, he wouldn't be able to fully appreciate the only thing he'd been _craving_ for the past few years.

He looked at her again, her features soft in her sleep, her lips slightly parted. He remembered each one of the kisses she'd given him with those lips, until he was dizzy and he felt like he was drowning in her taste. He glanced at her hands, now unclenched and softly touching her pillow, and he remembered the passion she'd shown him with them. His hand reached out to lightly push back a strand of her hair, and he remembered the softness of her skin as his lips were travelling all over her body. In that moment, he promised that whatever happened, he'd always come back to her and he'd make love to her every time with the same passion as the previous night, as if it were their first time.

A few more minutes passed, and he kept looking at her, taking her in. He wanted to wake her up and tell her all of his thoughts, but he could see she was tired, and he loathed to disturb her when she looked so peaceful. "We have all the time in the world", he told himself. God, if all went well that day, she would be his, and he hers, for as long as they wanted.

He inched closer to her and wrapped her in his arms more fully, so that her head was now resting on his chest. Her hand clutched the fabric of his T-shirt, but she didn't wake up. God, she must have been exhausted. He touched his lips to her forehead and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

He opened them again a heartbeat before the alarm went off. Reaching out a hand, he turned it off, then turned to look at her again, all his previous thoughts and feelings mirrored in his eyes. "I love you", he shouted in his head. "I'm yours now".

She was looking at him too, and there was something in her eyes that made his heart beat faster with the hope that she was feeling and thinking the same. And then she kissed him.

"Good morning, Bones".

'-'

_I find it kind of interesting that, even though Brennan is the one I've always identified with most and her character was basically the main reason I got hooked to the show, back in the day, all the (few) stories I've written so far are from Booth's POV. Hmm…_

_I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments._


End file.
